


The Passion We Feel

by irondarkpilgrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Passion, Sibling Incest, Step-parents, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondarkpilgrim/pseuds/irondarkpilgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn thought she knew what she felt about Jon Snow. But Catelyn never could differentiate passion from hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Things Were Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so evidently I am not the greatest writer. Also english is not my first language (nor my 2nd either) so please excuse any grammatical errors that you encounter.

She watched him across the yard while he dueled with his brother Robb. His face looking more like Ned with each passing day.

"I hate him.", she thought to herself. She had always hated him. He was the living proof of her noble husband's indiscretions.

Yet she was still thinking about him, thinking about his face, his black hair and most of all his grey eyes.

Eyes like that of her husband's who had been away from Winterfell for 2 moons. She had missed him dearly.

His unruly hair was running wild in the late summer wind while he swung his sword at his half-brother.

It was if he was a dancer, his body moving like silk as he gripped a sword in one hand and a shield on the other.

He blocked Robb's sword with ease, holding it against his own. 

Then it happened. His grey eyes met with her blue from afar. Their gaze only lasted for a second but for her, it felt like a lifetime. 

Her mouth fell open, she saw something in his eyes , something she hadn't seen since the days of her youth, something beautiful and passionate.

Then it was over, as quickly as the moment started, it had ended. 

He fell on his back with Robb's dull sword pressed lightly against his stomach. 

"Yield!", his brother said. Jon Snow nodded and grabbed Robb's outstretched  hand.

"You almost had me Snow!", Robb said loudly, his voice filled with pride. " "Yeah, i guess i did.", Jon said, his voice soft and uninterested. Catelyn  saw that as Jon was talking to his half-brother, he never took his eyes of hers.

"You dare stare at me bastard!", she thought.

The moon had started to show when Lady Catelyn left for her chambers,not wanting to see his face anymore.


	2. The Warmth Of Solitude

Her room was much warmer than the other chambers in Winterfell. She looked outside her window and gazed at the view of the godswood and the tree so close to her window.

She stripped out of her gown and unlaced all her small clothes. She looked at her naked reflection in the mirror. 

At age 35 Catelyn Stark had not one gray strand on her auburn hair, her body was still young, hips still wide , and her breasts had not yet sagged. Yet to her she looked 20 years older than she really was.

"I could still bear children.", she thought. "I am still of use to my husband." 

She told herself this many times, yet the more she said it ,the more she felt old and unattractive.

She climbed into her bed. She had not bothered to dress in her nightgown. Her naked body was only covered by the warm sheets of her bed.

She couldn't sleep, her mind kept wandering. About her husband, about her aging body, but most of all, about Ned's bastard son, Jon.

"Jon. I Hate him!", she thought to herself.

For minutes she thought about him, about how much she hated him. Then she started thinking of him in a different way, a way she thought not possible. 

She thought of his black hair, his light stubble, his hard abs, his handsome face but most of all , she thought of his cock. 

How big it was?, how it would feel inside her? Her cunt had gotten wet at the thought of it. 

She sled two fingers inside herself, moving her fingers inside and out, keeping a steady pace. 

"Hmm", she moaned.

She removed her hand from her thighs, licked her fingers and tasted her wet cunt.

She imagined her fingers were Jon's cock, thrusting inside and outside her. Never stopping, never quitting.

She never stopped thinking of him while she played with herself.

Her body was trembling, the thought of Jon inside of her was too much. She knew her climax was soon.

She bit her lip in pleasure and thought of Jon spilling his seed inside of her.

She grabbed her sheets with her left hand and fucked herself with her right.

Her climax had arrived.

"JON!!!", she screamed loudly, so loud that she was sure that the whole castle heard her, but she didn't care, she was lost in pleasure.

She got up and put on her small clothes. 

Then, she heard a noise and saw something outside her window.

To her shame, he was there and he had seen and heard everything.

Sitting on the tree next to Lady Catelyn's window, his face red and his eyes as wide as the sea.

Her face turned as red as her hair.

"GET AWAY BASTARD!"', she screamed at him

She closed the curtains and sat on her bed.

She was breathing heavily. "How much did the bastard see?", she thought. "Would he dare tell anyone?". "How dare he stay outside my chambers!"

And finally she thought, "Why had he been at my chambers in the first place?"


	3. Chaos

Jon couldn't believe his eyes.

When he heard Lady Catelyn 's shrieks and moans, he thought she was in trouble. He'd never have thought that she was pleasuring herself and that she was thinking of him!

His breath was hard and deep. He climbed out of the tree as quickly as he could.

He ran for his chambers, as quickly as he could. 

When a someone called out.

"Hey You!", a familiar cold voice said.

He turned around to see his 14-year old half-sister Sansa, red haired and as beautiful as ever. 

"She has her mother's looks.", Jon thought. 

"Her mother's red hair and beautiful face."

"Where are you running of to Bastard?", she blurted in the most disrespectful way possible.

He felt hurt at her words, he hated being called a bastard, especially by his own sibling. 

Everyone in the Stark family had loved Jon, his brothers, his father Ned, Arya his sister, they had all loved him and they all treated him with respect. All of them except Catelyn and Sansa.

"Fitting.", he thought. "Since they look alike they might as well think alike.

"It's not right for you to talk to your older brother like that Sansa.", Jon finally said.

She laughed, "Half-brother, you mean?" She looked at him with disgust. 

"Bastard!"

Jon had no time for this, his mind was too confused by what he had just seen and he was getting angrier and angrier at his half-sister. He thought it was better to just walk away.

"I'm sorry my lady but it is late and I need to  get to my chambers." 

He turned around and walked as fast as he could.

Sansa's beautiful face turned red with anger.

"Don't you turn your back to me, you.... you.... worthless Bastard!"

Jon felt more hurt than he had ever been in that moment. 

"Enough!", Jon said as he rushed toward his half-sister his hand grabbing her arm and squeezing it hard.

"I've had enough of you!" His hand squeezed her arm tighter. "From now on, you better treat me with more respect you brat!"

Her face grew pale, her lips were trembling.

"So now you have nothing to say, girl?".

His arm once again squeezed her arm ,this time even stronger. He could tell she was scared.

She looked down, to his shoes," You're hurting me." she said softly, The color of he lips was washed away from fear.

The rage left him, he let go of her arm and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jon felt the shame go through him as he saw his sister flushed with fear. 

He ran as fast as he could, away from Sansa and away from Lady Catelyn


	4. Discussion Of Feelings

She woke up to see the sun shining on her bed.

Her hair was messy and her eyes looked tired. She had not been able to sleep much last night.

The night was spent thinking about what happened between her and her husband's bastard Jon.

"He had seen everything" she thought, shaking her head.

"He knew i was thinking of him, he heard me."

"Oh Gods!, what am I to do?"

She got up and dressed in a blue gown made of cloth.

She was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened  and revealed a beautiful teenager that looked like Lady Catelyn herself.

"Good morning mother." she said, as courteous as possible.

"Why good morning Sansa" Catelyn replied lazily, still tired from last night.

"Mother may I speak to you about an event last night?"

"Why of course my dear!, what is it?"

Sansa scratched her head and looked almost scared to say what was on her mind.

"Well mother, it concerns the bastard, Jon Snow."

Catelyn's face grew pale. "What happened my dear?", she asked as her mouth trembled.

Sansa proceeded to tell her about him screaming at her and "hurting" her.

Catelyn's face regained it's color, "Jon had not told anyone.", she thought

Catelyn knew her daughter was upset, and she would do anything to make her happy.

"Don't worry Sansa, I'll make sure he never disrespects you again."

~~~~~

Jon sat alone, at the stables. With all the horses gone with his father Ned, Jon had found that the stables are a good place to be alone with his thoughts    .

He wanted to know why Lady Stark was thinking of him, why she wanted him. 

He thought of the shame he felt when she saw him. The thought was enough to make him blush

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a Lady Catelyn's figure near the door.

"My Lady.", Jon said as he kneeled.

She ignored his courtesies. "Who do you think you are bastard?".

"My lady?"

"Sansa told me what you did, you nearly broke her arm!", her voice was filled with hatred and passion.

Jon looked down at the ground "I apologize my lady, It will not happen again."

The lady leaned close to his ear. "It better not, Bastard!".

She turned around and walked away. 

Jon felt that he needed to confront her about last night's events at her window.

"My Lady." Jon couldn't control himself. "Last night at your window."

She rushed to him and gave him a big slap on the face. 

"You shut your mouth, Bastard ,you saw nothing."

Jon touched his cheek and felt the warmth that came from the slap.

"What have I done to you my lady?" he said, his voice full of emotional.

"Growing up all I ever wanted was your love and all you did was treat me like a dog."

He saw that Lady Catelyn's face turned red and he could see the mixture of anger and guilt in her eyes.

Jon smiled, "Well now, it seems like you finally want my love too."

Catelyn raised her hand and swung it at the bastard but he caught it as soon as it came close to him.

He grabbed her hand and leaned close to her ear and whispered " I want you my lady."

Then he kissed her.


	5. Pure Passion

Her mouth was warm, wet and tasted like heaven.

Their toungues intertwined and danced together.

She pulled back from the wet kiss and undid the laces on her dress as Jon's saliva dripped from her lips to her chin.

She removed her the top of her dress and exposed her top to her husband's son.

Her breasts were perky and her nipples we're as hard as pebbles.

Jon kissed her again this time gently, then he moved to her breasts cupping her right breast as he sucked on her nipple.

He took the other breast in his hand and stroked it, teased it and finally he bit it.

"OH!", she moaned in pain

She bit her lip and looked at him lustfully

"Take of your pants.", she commanded

"Take of your gown.", he said answering her command.

As Catelyn removed her gown, Jon unlaced his breeches and pulled it to his knees, whipping out is cock.

Now they were both fully naked.

Jon paused to look at the woman in front of him.

She was beautiful. She was all he had ever desired, since he was a child.

She took his cock into her hands and pressed a kiss on his head.

She started tugging at it, keeping a steady pace as she looked up into the bastard's eyes, teasing him.

She put his cock in her mouth, sucking it and licking it.

Jon let out a soft moan.

"Do you like it when i do this, Jon Snow?" she said teasingly.

The fact she said his name gave him chills, he almost lost it right there.

He grabbed her armpits and gently laid her on the stack of hay near the stable gate.

"Now it's my turn." he said smilingly

He licked the sweet from her body, on her hips on her neck and her pits.

Then He put his mouth on her wet cunt, tasting her and smelling her red bushy cunt hair.

She trembled  from the pleasure, pulling his curly hair while he licked the pink nub inside her cunt .

He put his fingers inside her and gave her red cunt hair a light kiss.

Jon looked at her and smiled "You wanna be fucked My Lady?" he said in a devilish voice.

"Fuck me Jon, FUCK ME!", she pleaded

Jon put his cock inside her, and instantly she gave a loud moan.

She was tighter than he expected, apparently having 5 kids didn't stretch her cunt out.

Jon pushed in and outside her, his eyes never breaking eye contact with hers.

He wanted to look at her, she was beautiful and for now, she was all his.

Her eyes started to produce small tears, " Yes!, Jon!, Yes!"

He kissed her, his tongue moving franticly, saliva running down both their chins.

His cock was pounding her, he thought it hurt her, but she didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy the roughness of his sex.

He looked at her cunt, it was red from all the thrusts of his cock. He felt like she wanted him to stop so he pulled back.

"No!" she gasped "Don't stop Jon!"

His thrusts began again, but this time more powerful and at a faster pace.

She began to breath heavily and moan deeper and loudler.

She pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

"I want your seed." she whispered. "Give it to me."

Jon grabbed her hips and thrust his cock inside her and as Catelyn climaxed, his seed spilled all over the inside of her cunt.

Catelyn gave a scream of great pleasure As Jon gave a burst of his seed inside her.

They were both breathing heavilly as Jon pulled out from inside of her and dismounted her.

Catelyn grabbed his cock and sucked the remaining seed in her mouth and wiped it across her chin and cheeks.

She put his seed on her tongue and tasted his it as she gave Jon a sinister smile.

They got up and were putting on there clothes when Jon noticed Catelyn's small clothes on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna pick those up my Lady?"

Catelyn looked at him lovingly "Those my boy, are for you."

Jon smiled and put them into his pocket.

Catelyn smiled at Jon, his seed still dripping from her mouth.

"I'll see you soon, Jon Snow." she said with a devilish grin.

While she walked away, the evidence of their encounter was all over her, her mouth, cheeks and chin still draped of his seed. And while she walked trickles of his seed spilled out of her cunt and into the ground.

Jon looked at her and smiled, he had never been so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh...... i'm not that good at sex scenes.


	6. Games

For the next week Catelyn and Jon never left each other's company. Catelyn's loneliness was replaced by the warmth of Jon's love. Each night he would visit her chambers and take her. They made love passionately and Catelyn had never been so happy. 

Jon was unlike Ned in bed. Ned was sweet and loving but he lacked the passion that Catelyn needed in her life. Jon however was the exact opposite.  He would do things Ned never would. He would chant her name like a prayer as he thrust in and out of her, her hair would be pulled, her tits would be bit and her ass would be violated.

Her body would be sore after their encounter , Jon was stronger than any man she's ever met. His muscles were defined and his body was chiseled but for all his physical traits he was a caring and sensitive lover.

"I love you," he said one day as he stroked her hair.

"No you don't!" Catelyn said. He couldn't love her, they could never be together and once her husband comes home, she would break it off with Jon.

"Yes I do!" he said with conviction " I love everything about you, your hair, your smile, your laugh, hell I even love your ass." 

He grabbed her ass and Catelyn let out a low moan.

Catelyn's smile turned into a frown. "We can never be Jon," she said sadly as she cupped his cheek in her hand "I love you, I really do but I'm a married to your father."

"Maybe we can still be together, during the night we can lay in your chambers when father isn't around."

Catelyn gave a sad sigh as she looked into the face of her lover. He was already ten and five but still a child. "We'd be caught Jon, and i'll lose you."

"We could run away!" Jon said , his eyes as wide as can be.

Catelyn gave a smirk "To where?" she asked, "Skagos? The Riverlands? The Free Cities? And what about your siblings and your father, I don't wan't' to hurt him, I've dishonored him enough."

"I don't care about them, all I care about is you. All I need is you."

A tear left Catelyn's eyes as she listened to her lover's words. 

"I love you Jon Snow, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. But we can never be." 

Catelyn started to cry, she realized she would never have him, not until the sun sets in the east and the seven hells freeze over.

Then Jon kissed her, "Don't cry my love, one day we can be together. I swear it by the Old Gods and The New."

Catelyn had never loved someone more.

She kissed him passionately as she removed his breeches.

"Fuck me Jon! Fuck me hard! FUCK ME!"

Jon ripped of her gown with one pull and inserted 3 fingers inside of her. He pushed and pulled his fingers inside her and give them a taste. "You taste like heaven Cat."

She was wetter than she had ever been, he dug his face inside her bottom hair and he licked her cunt and inserted a finger in her ass. 

Catelyn's face turned red, she pulled his hair as he continued to lick her sweet lips.

Jon moved forward and thrust his cock inside her. She kissed him and their tongues intertwined. He pushed inside her, giving her a slap on the ass  as he paced his thrusts. 

Catelyn gave a yelp, She liked it rough.

Her body began to weaken as each of Jon's thrusts pounded her crotch.

She felt pain, a different kind of pain that she liked. Her body began to shiver as she came close to cumming.

"I'm cumming Cat!"

He started to pull out but Cat held his cock firm inside of her.

"Give it to me Jon, I want all of you! I want you! I..I..LOVE YOU!!!!!!

Jon's cock exploded and his seed filled her cunt until it overflowed. 

He dismounted her and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll never leave you cat, I love you." Jon said as he smiled.

Catelyn put her hand over her stomach and smiled. "Maybe you won't have to."

Jon held her close and hugged her. For that one moment time stood still as Jon's seed began to take inside her


	7. We Can Be

.  
It was a cold, solemn night in Winterfell. The castle was asleep, the small-folk had gone to bed and the Starks had retired to their chambers. Only a few souls were awake in the huge castle, and here two kindred souls stared into the blackness of the night.

Catelyn Stark sat on the balcony of her room overlooking the large Godswood tree. In one hand she held a goblet of vintage arbor wine and in another she held her belly She stared out into the darkness and saw the emptiness. With a sip of golden wine, she reflected on her life since Ned had left for King's Landing. These past few moons had been the best of Catelyn's life. Being with Jon had given her a new purpose in life, a new meaning, a new way to live. She felt free and loved in his arms. He meant the world to her and she meant the world to him. But soon this strange love affair would come to an end. Ned Stark and his company of riders would arrive in Winterfell on the morrow. Catelyn truly loved her husband but she prayed with all her might that he would stay in King's Landing for a couple of moons more. He had gone to settle matters with the King and he left her all of Winterfell and the North to watch over. Being a lord, it turns out, was not an easy task. The day-to-day procedures of the household were easy enough, but settling disputes between banner-men and ruling over the small-folk were tasks that catelyn found too difficult. She would have never have managed without Jon. 

It was Jon who settled the disputes of the banner-men. It was Jon who ruled over the common-folk and it was Jon who was there for her when she needed him. Jon, who had become her most trusted advisor, most loyal servant, and of course most passionate lover. While their mornings were spent in the studies and halls of Winterfell, being the proper Lord Snow and Lady Stark, their afternoons and evenings were spent in each others arms, passionately making love. They had become more adventurous now. Places such as Bran's chambers or Sansa's dress-room, which were once off-limits, were the sites of some vicious and primal love-making. Never before had Catelyn been so nervous, yet thrilled at the same time. They had almost been caught a few times, once when Robb overheard some flesh pounding in the Lord's study, and another time when Hodor caught Jon licking and pleasuring Catelyn's wet cunt under her dress in the stabels, but the dim-witted Hodor merely laughed and stated his name-sake before running off. The closest they had ever been to being caught was when they were in Sansa's closet, anal-fucking while Sansa quietly brushed her hair. Being in that closet for hours, cramped next to Jon's sweaty body while his seed slowly trickled down her soft ass-cheeks, was one of the best, most exhilarating experiences Catelyn's had in her life. Catelyn found that being with Jon made her day complete. But soon that would stop, they had to. Ned was coming home.

"We don't have to stop." Jon said as he cupped the side of his naked lover's face. "We could be together in secret, we can hide from father in the towers. No one would dare find us there." Catelyn smiled sadly and pushed her lover's hand down to her breast."You forget my dear, Bran loves to climb those walls." Jon smiled at the mention of his beloved brothers name. "Then we will find someplace else, a place where almost no one goes. A place to be together." Catelyn smiled and moved closer to her lover, grabbing his already hard cock in her hands, slowly jerking him off. "A place where we could fuck!'' she said, a little too loudly as she stroked his cock even harder causing him to groan in pleasure. "Uhh, a place where I could make you mine." Jon said with closed eyes as he threw his head back from the pleasure. "A place where I could fuck you hard all night long!" Catelyn then let go of her lover's cock and positioned her ass so that he could enter her. Jon grabbed his lover's hips and placed them across his aching cock. He inserted two of his long,sleek fingers inside of Cateyln's wet,pink, hairy cunt. "My my, isn't someone begging to be fucked like a little whore." Jon removed his fingers out of Catelyn's pink hole and tasted them. She tasted of summer and hope. "I'm going to fuck you like Ned never did." Catelyn jumped at the name of her lord husband. Coming to her senses she escaped from Jon's long hands and left the bed to gather her small-clothes. "What is wrong Cat?" Jon asked with wide eyes. "We...we can't anymore Jon. Ned will be home the day after next. We should stop." Panic and fear was oon Jon's face when he heard the words of his lover. "But why? We could find the right place to hide, we can be together somehow. We just need the right place." Tears started emerging from Jon's face as he looked at the Lover he was about to lose. "But where Jon? Where is this magical place, where we can hide and be alone with the God's approval?" Catelyn cupped Jon's cheek and smiled sadly. "I love you Jon Snow, I love you more than anyone or anything in the world. But we can never be." Jon, held his step-mother's hand and pushed it away. Head down and heart-broken, Jon gathered his small-clothes and walked back to his chambers.

\---

Catelyn's lover Jon Snow was lying down in his bed, naked, cock in hand as he stroked himself to the thought of his step-mother's big,soft breasts. It had been almost 2 days since he had made love to Catelyn, 2 days too long. Jon couldn't stand it anymore. He had to see her. He had spent almost every moment with her for the past 2 moons, being there during meetings, helping her supervise over the small-folk, even when she needed someone to brush her hair or massage her back. She meant the world to him and being away from her was pure and utter torture.

"Look it's Lord Snow, Lady Stark's little pet." Theon Greyjoy said one day as Jon approached him. "Shouldn't you be with her right now, Gods forbid the bastard be separated from his new found mother." Theon just smiled widely and laughed at his own joke as Robb put on a frown next to him. "Where have you been these past few days Snow?" he said as he walked closer to his half-brother. Jon smiled recalling all the love-making with Catelyn that had taken place over the past few weeks. The smile turned to a frown once he recalled the past evening. "But we can never be." 

Jon was pulled out of his thoughts when Theon gave him a shove. "Bastard, Robb asked you a question." Jon hated Theon and resisted the urge to punch him in his smug face. "Sorry Robb, I have been attending to the needs of your lady mother and the needs of Winterfell."

"Oh has he been attending to Lady Catelyn's needs!" Theon said as he slapped his knee. Jon's fists immediately began to clench and an angry frown appeared on his face. "You forget yourself Greyjoy." Robb said, sensing Jon's anger. "Oh come on Robb, don't tell me you don't see it. They're obviously fucking!" Theon was now full on screaming as he threw his hands up in the air. "Tell me Snow, how does Lady catelyn's pussy feel around your cock."

"That's enough Greyjoy!"

"Come on Snow, I bet she likes to scream, is she a screamer? Does she take it in the ass. God I bet she's like a fucking whore in bed." Does she take it in the ass. God I bet she's like a fucking whore in bed." Theon said as he smiled devilishly at Jon.

That was the last straw for Jon. Greyjoy could call him a bastard, a son of a whore and an asshole all he wanted, but Jon would never allow Greyjoy to insult the love of his life. 

Without thinking Jon launched a right fist at Greyjoy's face. The blow connected and it sent Theon to the ground and a tooth flying from his face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" Jon screamed. Suddenly Theon got up and tackled Jon to the ground. A punch landed on Jon's face and another and another... Jon didn't care to fight anymore, he felt empty ever-since Catelyn. Jon could feel blood running down his eye as he looked around. The whole of Winterfell was in shock as Theon landed blow after blow on Jon's face. Everything was in slow-motion for Jon. He could see Robb trying to pry Theon of his brother. He could see Sansa on the balcony, wide-eyed and scared. He could see Arya and Bran with their wooden swords, looking truly frightened. He saw the Jory with the guardsmen rushing towards Jon and Theon. Lastly he looked at the corner of his eye to see Lady Catelyn, she was rushing towards the scene to, she looked beautiful with her panicked, tear-filled eyes and her long beautiful hair.

As Jon started to lose consciousness, he dreamed of a world where he was married to Catelyn and where they were free to love each other. A world where the would have kids with black hair and blue, Tully eyes. A world where they could live be together forever. 

Jon lost consciousness when Theon landed an elbow square across his eye. The last thing Jon saw was Lady Catelyn and he under a Godswood, announcing there love for each other in front of the whole of Winterfell. Then it was blackness.


End file.
